1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to catalyst basket walls for heterogeneous synthesis reactors, particularly for the distribution walls that are inserted into the axial-flow reactors in order to modify them into substantially radial-flow reactors, for example radial or axial-radial, with the aim of obtaining low energy consumption.
The invention included also a device to implement the system.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art:
In a series of earlier patents (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,920 and 4,405,562), the applicant described heterogeneous synthesis reactors containing several catalyst beds, each being crossed by synthesis gas with a substantially radial flow, i.e., with axial flow through a minor portion of its height, and with radial flow through a major portion of its height.
These reactors, in particular the so-called "axial-radial" reactors, have given such positive results that the applicants have described some especially simple and advantageous systems to transform the already existing conventional totally axial reactors (a Kellogg-type for example) into axial-radial or radial reactors with the aim of reducing the energy consumption (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,362).
In the making of these new reactors and in particular in the implementation of the systems to modify low-yield axial reactors, the applicant found that one of the critical points is the construction of the wall of the catalyst-containing baskets of the modified reactors. In the reactors, it is necessary to obtain a uniform distribution of the gas. At the same time, a basket wall that is simple to make and mechanically strong is desired.
One must also take into account that the walls must generally be assembled inside of the existing apparatus. Thus, they must pass through a manhole of small diameter, and must therefore be formed by more than one section. A system to make the multi-element walls, particularly the centering, stiffening and coupling system, is thus critical for the obtainment of high yields in the beds (maximum exploitation of the catalyst).